The Blazing Star
by xColorlessQueenx
Summary: selamat datang di dunia baru, di sini kejaiban itu nyata, dan persahabatan adalah segalanya. *baru selesai baca avalon #plak* Aisha, seorang freya yang menguasai berbagai macam sihir tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia asalnya. berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian ia ditemukan di sebuah hutan yang nyaris tak ada penghuninya oleh Elsword? ada apa ini? bagaimana bisa? *AU detected :3*
1. Prologue

***dateng naik senia penyok(?)***

**..bloody hell... saya. nulis. cerita. baru. lagi. *stres mulai* *ganti kepribadian***

**Hei… hei… XD**

**Ketemu lagi dengan saya di TeKaPe.. #heh? Saya baru pulang dari travelling sama mama ke chiang mai-KL~ jadi.. ampuni saya yang ceritanya udah saya baca dan belum saya review~ XDv saya bahagia... disono DC udah sampe vol 77 X"D *baca sambil ngakak karena bahasanya #desh* **

**dan...Au dateng lagi dengan fict baru.. XD belum insap #plak habiss… fict lain masih rangka dan belum kukembangin (kecuali Unfinished Case karena saya belum nemuin pemecahan kasus yang normal *sandi sandi muter dikepala*) ;_; banyak THR #desh btw, ini mungkin tergolong AU masalahnya saia nggak tau tempat tempat di elrios :o dah lupa #deshhh dan monsta-monsta(?) nya juga mungkin beda ._.v dan juga NPC/figurannya juga OOC tingkat kecamatan ._. atau ada OC sekedar lewat(?) ampuni eike #jeduak saya.. males browsing char char, monsu, dan latar tempat(?) sih .w. #geplakked jadi ini asal bikin setengah jam jadi :o *ngetik sambil nungguin kue mateng* yah langsung saja…**

***angkat papan* Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje(selalu ada #deshh), deelel**

***ganti papan* Disclaimer: ane punya boneka Pikachu :o *eh? #duagh Elsword bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya aisha rambutnya dah kukasih warna amethyst-sky blue kaya panci(julukan yang aneh =.=)**

**Adakah yang kelupaan? ._.a #plak**

* * *

"_Sebagai seorang bintang aku akan terus bersinar, tak peduli lelah ataupun diabaikan. Meskipun kalian tak dapat melihatku, meskipun aku terlalu jauh untuk kalian lihat, meskipun aku terlalu jauh untuk kalian gapai.. ketahuilah aku akan selalu berada di sini.. menerangi kalian dalam gelap dan kesendirian.." – Hoshina Shiori, the blazing star_

_._

_._

_._

Cahaya matahari perlahan muncul dari balik pepohonan di hutan yang gelap itu, menyinari beberapa petak tanah yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak terkena cahaya. Sesosok gadis kecil -dengan rambut berwarna amethyst yang _tidak wajar_, kulit seputih unicorn(Au: …pucuk =w=), dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya- tergeletak di tanah dengan napas yang berat dan keringat dingin membasahi badannya. Entah apa yang membawanya ke hutan yang nyaris -karena tentu saja disini ada berbagai monster mengerikan- tak berpenghuni ini, karena jarang sekali ada manusia yang mau masuk kesini. Mungkin nasib buruk sedang menimpanya..

_Srak.. srak.. _

Suara semak-semak yang bergemerisik di dekat gadis itu tetap tak membuatnya terbangun padahal mungkin saja ada bahaya yang mengancamnya.

_Dzinggg..._

Tiga ekor kumbang terbang dari balik semak-semak

_Drap.. Drap.. Drap.. Srakk..._

"Gotcha!" seorang bocah laki-laki berambut scarlet meloncat dari balik semak-semak dan menangkap dua ekor kumbang yang terbang tadi lalu ia masukkan kedalam kandang yang ia bawa. _Dua..? tunggu.. bukankah seharusnya ada tiga? _Bocah itu (Au: jahat amat eike.. =w= haishh.. #plak) kemudian menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. _...?! kenapa... ada orang di hutan ini..?_

_Dzing.._

Seekor kumbang yang tadi kabur menggigit gadis itu. _Oh tidak... _segera saja ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan _set! _Kumbang itu ditangkapnya dan dimasukkan kedalam kandang seperti kedua kumbang lainnya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh-curiga-kasihan-bersalah _uh.. sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke UKS... tapi.. bagaimana caranya? _Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya di punggung (Au: apalah itu namanya =w=) sambil memastikan ia tidak kesakitan(?) dan berjalan keluar dari hutan yang gelap dan nyaris tak berpenghuni itu.

Sesampainya di depan hutan ia berjalan menuju rumah salah seorang penduduk dimana disana terlihat seorang gadis (Au: oke, wanita loli #dihajar) berambut _blonde_ dan pria tua berambut hitam sedang bercakap-cakap. "oh.. Sieghart," gadis berambut _blonde_ itu memangil bocah yang membawa kandang dan menggendong gadis di punggungnya "misimu su.. eh?! Dia kenapa..?"

"..aku tidak tahu.. waktu kutemukan tadi dia sudah seperti ini.." balasnya dengan nada datar kemudian memberikan kandang berisi tiga kumbang ke pria tua yang tadi "oh ya.. ini.."

"Ah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu.. _reward_nya sudah kutitipkan ke Ariel.. kalau begitu Ariel, Sieghart, aku pergi memberikan ini ke temanku dulu ya.." kemudian pria tua itu membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

"ya.." ucap Ariel kemudian kembali menatap bocah bernama Sieghart itu "kau sebaiknya membawanya ke UKS, dan ya.. ini _reward_mu.. selamat sudah naik _grade_ III... aku kembali ke ruang guru ya? Dah.."

"sigh.. tanpa disuruh pun aku sudah akan membawanya ke UKS.." bocah itupun berjalan memasuki area _academy_ menuju UKS.

.

.

**-Skip time? super males-**

"permisi.." bocah itu memasuki UKS dan melihat sekeliling "...Helen atau setidaknya Rena tak adakah? ..sigh.." dengan malas ia berjalan ke salah satu kasur terdekat dan meletakkan gadis yang sedaritadi digendongnya.

"..sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap gadis di hadapannya yang lukanya disekujur tubuh, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, dan uhuk.. bajunya banyak yang sobek dan memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih tapi ternoda dengan darah yang _...apakah darah itu sudah kering? Berarti dia sudah agak lama di hutan itu..tapi dia ngapain? ..dia bahkan tak terlihat seperti murid academy ini ...apa dia dikejar monster penghuni hutan itu? ..uh.. sepertinya aku harus bertanya kalau dia sudah sad-_

"Ah! Elsword!" seorang gadis berambut hijau muncul di depan pintu UKS "pantas kau tak muncul pelajaran tadi.. kau ambil misi dan terluka lag- eh?! Dia siapa? Kenapa?"

Segera saja Elsword menyingkir dan memberi jalan agar Rena bisa melihat gadis sekarat itu. "aku menemukannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di hutan ketika aku misi kenaikan kelas.. dan saat kutemukan ia sudah dalam keadaan begitu..."

"aku.. akan meminta bantuan Helen.. dan.. bisakah kau ke ruang kepala sekolah dan menceritakan hal ini kepadanya? Sepertinya ini adalah hal gawat" ucap Rena dengan agak cemas.

"baiklah." Balas Elsword singkat sambil berjalan keluar UKS sambil sesekali mengerling ke arah gadis malang itu yang sedang ditangani Rena. _Kuharap ia baik baik saja.._ kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah tanpa memperhatikan Helen yang berjalan terburu-buru ke UKS.

.

.

**-di UKS~-**

"kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan obat-obatan untuknya.. kuharap tanaman di kebun botani cukup.." kata Helen setelah selesai membantu rena membungkus luka luka gadis malang itu dengan air.

"aku hanya bisa menetralkan racun dan menutup luka-lukanya," ucap Rena dengan kelelahan sambil menatap gadis malang yang dibungkus dengan selimut dari air "kemampuan sihirku tidak terlalu bagus.."

"sudahlah Rena.. kau sudah cukup membantu.. setidaknya gadis ini tidak kehilangan nyawanya.." Helen menepuk pundak Rena dengan lembut.

"ya.. kuharap begitu.."

.

.

**-sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah(?)-**

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. terima kasih.." ucap Elsword yang diikuti dengan bungkukan sopan. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju taman _Academy_.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. _langkahnya terdengar di sepanjang lorong yang sepi itu. Kebanyakan murid sedang misi, _part time_, mengerjakan tugas, bersantai di dekat danau, ataupun hanya tidur di _dorm_ masing masing. Sepertinya -hampir- tak ada murid yang mengetahui insiden gadis malang itu dan mungkin sebaiknya memang tidak ada.

Pikiran Elsword penuh oleh berbagai pertanyaan tentang gadis itu. Tak ada satupun jawaban logis yang dapat ia pikirkan. Sekalipun ada pasti akan ada pertanyaan baru yang terbesit di kepalanya. _..sigh.. jika saja aku bisa menghentikan pikiran-pikiran ini.. aku pasti sudah menghentikannya dari tadi.. _dengan malas ia duduk di ayunan dan memandang langit. _Tapi.. entah kenapa.. aku baru kali ini overthink terhadap sesuatu.. memangnya.. ada apa dengan gadis itu? Dan kenapa.. aku merasa sedikit familiar dengannya.. sebetulnya.. ukhh... sudahlah.. semua.. akan terungkap.. pada waktunya.._

Sinar sang mentari mulai berubah warna, membuat warna biru tua, ungu, dan oranye di langit. Bintang-bintang di langit mulai muncul, mengantikan bintang terdekat dengan bumi. Cahayanya yang terlihat berkelap-kelip di atas sana seperti hiasan di langit langit, meskipun sebetulnya sinarnya sama hanya saja jaraknya yang berjauhan atau mungkin karena matahari yang terlalu dekat membuatnya tak terlihat. Ia sebenarnya.. selalu berada di sana.. menunggu.. diam tak bergerak..

"..Hoshi-chan.."

_**...Betulkah semuanya akan terungkap, Elsword?**_

* * *

**Yak... selesai untuk chapter ini~ XD**

**Yang repieu (saya mohon dengan sangat karena saya belum baca ulang chapter ini .w. *capek ngetik pake tab ._.v*) saia kasih coret-coretan gambar Ai-chan~ *diinjek-injek aisha***

**Aisha: *masih injek-injek Au* kenapa. Harus. Gambarku. =.=**

**Au: *benyek* habisnya.. habisnya… OAO) aku ngepens ama kamu… DX *peyuk ai-chan***

**Aisha: =.= *tending Au jauh jauh***

**Rena: … *ngeliatin dengan tampang entah apa(?)* ..ne, aisha jadi semacam tsuntsun ya.. :3**

**Aisha: aku bukan tsundereee… DX**

**Au: *teriak pake toa* akui sajalah…. :"v *setel lagu tsunderenya kau-bisa-tanya-mbah-gugel***

**Aisha: *lempar granat***

**Els: *bangun dari tidur tenangnya(?) (Au: sebelumnya dia istirahat dengan tenang ya ._.a #digeplak)* ==" pada ngapain sih?**

**Chung: saya anak baik :o nggaknyambungtingkatkecamatan**

**Shiori: *muncul menggantikan Au* …huh, padahal sebetulnya aku belum punya chrono emblem buat pindah dimensi =.= SEMUANYA DIAM! *tusuk rapier ke meja entah dari mana***

**Semua kecuali shiori: ….. (sfx: krik.. krik..)**

**Shiori: ..baguslah ==" *ambil rapier terus pergi ke asalnya *eh* ke tempat dia nyasar***

**Au: *di kejauhan* …rasanya percakapan ini lebih panjang dari ceritanya u,u eh iya, ini -sedikit- diadaptasi dari cerita shiori sampai ke yunose~ nih orang bahkan belum nulis masa lalu shiori #plak cukup sekian.. terima gaji(?) *apadeh* *lanjut coret coret ai-chan* ...Ai.. namamu kalau dikanjikan Ai cinta atau Ai duka?**


	2. Chapter 1: Aku Aisha, Hoshina Aisha

_Terhapuslah 2 cerita~ dan tertulislah 2 cerita baru~ :"3_

_Disclaimer: Elsword bukan punya saya, emak saya, ataupun keluaga besar saya(?) tapi aku tetap berharap aku bisa bikin game seperti ini~ tunggu aja yah :'3 /ditimpukinmasa_

_Warning: miss typo(s), gaje, OOC, AU, deelel ._. *dah lupa mode: on*_

* * *

**Chapter 1~ Aku Aisha, Hoshina Aisha.**

**Aisha PoV**

Kilauan sinar matahari yang merambat masuk melalui jendela menusuk mataku, membuatku kesiluan dan membuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan "…dimana.. aku..? ukh.."  
"..kau sudah sadar?" seorang gadis berambut hijau tiba-tiba muncul disamping kasur tempat aku tidur dan bertanya pertanyaan yang uhh.. menurutku itu pertanyaan yang aneh..  
"tentu saja, ini.. dimana? Dan.. kau.. siapa?" balasku sambil bertanya dan mencoba bangkit untuk duduk hanya saja gadis ini mencegahku.  
"eit.. kau belum boleh duduk sebelum kau kuperiksa.. ah ya, aku Rena, Suzaku Rena~ kau sendiri?"  
"er..." aku.. aku tidak ingat.. namaku? Aku mencoba berikir sesaat hingga ada ..suara? atau apalah itu.. "..Hoshina Aisha."  
"kalau begitu Hoshina-_chan _kuperiksa dulu ya~" dengan gembira Rena mengambil alat-alat pemeriksaan dan mulai memeriksaku, sementara aku hanya terdiam bingung terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"ngomong-ngomong.. ini hari keberapa aku di sini?" aku bertanya di sela sela pemeriksaan.  
"hmm... si Elsword kesini sambil bawa kamu.. tiga hari yang lalu kalau nggak salah.. kau kelas apa dan ngapain di hutan itu?" Rena menjawab kemudian bertanya padaku.  
"..kelas? kelas apaan? Ukh.. aku nggak ingat apa apa.." perkataannya membuat pikiran di kepalaku bertambah..  
"heh? Jadi.. kau bukan murid _Academy _ini ya.. pantas aku merasa belum pernah melihatmu..." setelah balasannya aku tak bertanya lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Jawabannya membuat kepalaku makin penuh dengan pertanyaan

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Rena selesai memeriksaku "hmm.. cukup aneh.. dengan luka seperti itu kau bisa sembuh dalam tiga hari... kau ini.. pastilah freya.. sigh.. _Academy_ ini emang macam macam rasnya.." (Au: =w= kau sendiri elf kan?) mendengar itu aku hanya bisa bengong, ini.. ngomongin apa lagi? (Au: sayang sekali kau amnesia nak.. =w=)/ /pukpuk /digiles) Rena akhirnya berjalan menuju meja ..er, meja petugas? Dan menulis di sebuah buku yang aku nggak kuketahui apa. "berhubung kau disini.. gimana kalau kau masuk _Academy _ini aja? Siapa tahu dengan itu kau bisa ingat masa lalumu.. kalau iya nanti kau kuantarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah deh.." aku nggak punya pilihan lain.. jadi yah, cuma bisa ngangguk dan pasrah diseret(?) Rena ke suatu tempat.

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._ "permisi..." Rena ngetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.  
_"masuk.." _sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan kepala sekolah  
Rena dan aku akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan yang dipintunya bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah' itu. Ruangan kepala sekolah ini cukup menarik.. Sofa-sofa yang empuk ada di tengah ruangan sementara di kiri kanan ada lemari buku tentang berbagai hal.. dan di tengah depan(?) terdapat meja kerja, dua kursi untuk tamu, dan tentu saja kursi untuk kepala sekolah.

"hmm.. murid baru..?" tanya seorang wanita berwajah menyeramkan (Au: Ampuni saya (/.\) /diinjekinjekseluruhmuridakademi) yang sedang duduk di kursi kepala sekolah, "perkenalkan saya ... Stella, kepala sekolah di _Academy _ini.."  
"ah, Stella-sensei.. dia mengidap amnesia dan nggak ingat apapun selain namanya.." Rena akhirnya angkat bicara.  
"hmm.. menarik.. kalau begitu," akhirnya sang kepala sekolah ini menoleh padaku "kau bertarung menggunakan senjata seperti apa?"  
"err.. aku.. nggak tahu.." jawabku. _Ini academy atau apaan sih pakai bertarung segala?_  
"..sigh.. sulit juga.." kepala sekolah itu emejamkan matanya sambil mempikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya Rena memberi usulan yang menarik dan ribet.  
"gimana kalau dicoba satu-satu aja?"  
"tidak, itu butuh waktu yang amat lama.. gimana kalau kita kasih liat dan dia yang pilih aja?" dan tanpa perlu persetujuan.. Stella-sensei pun menunjukkan macam macam -gambar- senjata di mejanya, "jadi, kau ingat terbiasa pakai yang apa?"  
_asdfghjkl.. banyak amat.. hmm.. gak adakah yang bentuknya lucu? _Kemudian pandanganku jatuh pada sebuah _..rapier? yah apalah itu.. ada logo bintang-bintangnya.._  
"nee.. jadi kau pemakai rapier ya.. jarang juga ada yang pakai beginian.. biasanya pada pakai pedang, atau panah.. besok kau sudah bisa mulai masuk kelas.. kalas murid baru selalu _Elementary Grade I_ tak peduli umurnya dah lima ratus tahun atau apa pokoknya mulai dari awal.. dan untuk _dorm_mu," stella-sensei membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah kunci dan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk rapier yang persis sama dengan di gambar kemudian menaruhnya di meja "dorm perempuan lantai tiga kamar nomor empat belas.. selamat datang di Emerysoul _Academy_..~ kau bisa misi sekarang, atau berkeliling sekolah, atau mungkin istirahat di dorm.. oh ya, seragammu akan diantar ke dorm nanti.."  
"er.. terima kasih.. kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling sebentar.." akupun mengambil kalung dan kunci kemudian membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rena dan Stella-sensei.

'_Ukh.. sekolah ini terlalu besar..'_ aku masih tak habis pikir tempat seperti ini mereka sebut sekolah.. tempat ini lebih cocok disebut istana.. bahkan taman ini pun.. sudah seperti taman kota.. hanya saja disini terlalu sepi.  
yah, di sinilah aku sekarang.. duduk di ayunan taman dari sebuah sekolah aneh di tempat yang tak pernah ku ketahui er.. ingat..  
"nngg.. benda ini.. berfungsi seperti apa?" Aku menatap liontin kecil berbentuk rapier dan yang paling mencolok adalah.. sebuah bintang besar yang ada di pegangannya, "ish, memang nggak ada yang wajar di tempa- WAA!"  
Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang mengeluarkan seringai jahil.  
"..sigh.. kau ini siapa? Dan ngapain di sini?" aku bertanya dengan nada agak jengkel gimana nggak? Ukh..  
"nee.. Aku Elsword, Sieghart Elsword.. dan aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan kemudian mampir sini karena ini tempat yang paling sering kudatangi" balasnya yang kemudian duduk di ayunan di sampingku  
"..oh" _Elsword? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya.. Ah, Ya! _"..err.. jadi.. kau.. yang membawaku ke UKS tiga hari yang lalu?"  
"heh, dasar Rena itu.. well, ya.. aku yang menemukanmu di hutan.. jadi aku membawamu ke UKS.. ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahuku siapa dirimu"  
"ah, maaf.. aku Aisha, Hoshina Aisha.. senang berkenalan denganmu.." aku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan, entah ini cuma perasaanku atau bagaimana tapi.. tangannya terasa hangat eh tidak.. panas.. atau tanganku yang dingin?  
"sepertinya musim gugur tidak baik untukmu ya? Tanganmu dingin sekali.. aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau musim dingin besok.." ucapnya setelah berjabat tangan sambil nahan ketawa.  
"itu tidak benar.. tanganmu saja yang panas.."  
"Oh, Itu benar.." ia membalas dengan nada jahil  
"tidak.."  
"iya"  
"tidak.."  
"tentu saja iya.."  
"Elswordd...~~" suara seorang perempuan menggangu perdebatan kami _'untung saja..'_ dan kami langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.  
"hei kak.." Elsword melambaikan tangan, "Ada apa?"  
"kau ini.. kucariin di kelas malah berduaan sama pacarmu" gadis berambut merah itu masang senyum licik.  
"enak saja pacar.." Elsword ngejawab sambil _blushing_ dan membuatku mau ketawa "ada apa nyariin?"  
"buu.. Els ga bisa diajak bercanda.. eh ya, katanya ada murid baru.. kau udah ketemu orangnya?"  
"heh.. dasar kakak tuh senengnya kalau ada murid baru.." bales Elsword sambil ngeliatin kakaknya kemudian ngelirik ke arahku.  
"apa lirik lirik?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus.  
"tuh murid barunya.. sekarang ada disebelahku.."  
"ehh.. jadi ini murid barunya.. kyaa.. moe..." akhirnya kakaknya si Elsword ini ngehampirin aku dan malah ngacak-ngacak rambutku.  
"a-aa... hentikan.." protesku sementara Elsword yang ada di sebelah udah ngakak duluan  
"ehehe.. maaf ya.." akhirnya dia berhenti dan ngulurin tangannya "Aku Elesis.. Sieghart Elesis.. salam kenal.."  
"Aku Aisha, Hoshina Aisha.."aku menjabat tangannya  
"nyaa.. Hoshi-chan.. kau sudah keliling seisi sekolah?"  
"belum semua sih.. baru be-"  
"nah, kalau begitu.. Els.. bawa dia keliling.. ya?" Elesis dengan tenangnya mengambil keputusan sambil senyum ikuti-perintahku-atau-mati /woi ke Elsword  
"eh.. er.. ya.. baik kapten.." dan kemudian kami berdua di dorong pergi oleh Elesis

"dasar kakak itu.. uh.. kurang kerjaan." Saat ini kami sedang berjalan berdua di lorong lorong sekolah. Entah kenapa sekolah ini terlihat sangat sepi, bagai tak ada murid... Aneh kan untuk sekolah sebesar ini?  
"hey Els, kenapa di sini sepi sekali?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, sebenanya aku merasa canggung berjalan berdua bersama seseorang yang baru kukenal tapi.. aku merasa hal seperti itu tak perlu kutunjukkan.  
"huh? Ah, mungkin mereka sedang misi, _part time_, atau jalan-jalan~" entak kenapa nada bicaranya berubah jadi riang, err... agak kayak Rena.  
"hmm.. begitu ya..." aku hanya bisa membalasnya singkat, aku jadi ingin lihat misi itu seperti apa..

Perjalanan kami berikutnya hanya diliputi keheningan, yah ada sih suara.. tapi paling itu cuma Elsword yang ngasih tau tempat-tempat dan jawaban 'oh'ku.  
_duarr... bruk..._ "..eh? suara apa itu els?" aku bertanya sambil menarik naik lengan bajunya. Ekh, apa yang tadi kulakukan?  
"..suaranya dari kebun botani.. sepertinya Akuma..." Elsword membalas pertanyaanku dengan terbata-bata "ayo kita lihat..."  
Aku segera berlari mengikutinya, _wajar saja kan? Aku kan belum tahu kebun botani dimana? Dan dari pada kayak anak ilang kan? err.. walaupun sepertinya emang gitu.._ hingga sampai di depan suatu rumah kaca yang suram dan tak terurus, dengan kaca kacanya yang sudah pecah, lumut di berbagai tempat, dan ada bekas bekas terbakar di tanah. _Tempat ini.. suram sekali.._ "Els, apa kau yakin suaranya berasal dari sini? Bukannya di sini hening sekali?"  
Elsword hanya diam dan tak membalas perkataanku, sepertinya ia sedang mengamati kedalam kebun melalui kaca-kaca yang sudah tidak bening itu. "...ada Eve di dalam.. ayo masuk.. dan jangan timbulkan suara.." ia berkata padaku setengah berbisik dan langsung masuk duluan. _Heh, baiklah.._ batinku sambil ikut masuk.

Keadaan di dalam kebun botani ini tidak lebih baik dari keadaan luarnya. Pot-pot -baik yang pecah ataupun utuh, lama ataupun baru, lumutan ataupun nggak, ada isinya ataupun nggak- semua beserakan, tanah yang seperti habis terbakar di bawah kaki kami, dan hawa lembab di seisi rumah kaca ini membuat situasi makin suram. "...Elsword?" aku berbisik sepelan mungkin sambil memandang sekeliling rumah kaca ini.  
"..di sini.." sebuah tangan memegang pundak kananku dan membuatku menoleh. gez, apa auranya setipis itu sampai aku nggak sadar ia ada di sebelahku? "..huh, di mana orang yang kau bilang bernama Eve itu?"  
"di pojokan, kurasa ia akan aman di sana.. dan.. siapkan senjatam-" perkataannya terpotong oleh sebuah sulur yang keluar dari bawah tanah, "gezz, kenapa harus secepat ini?"  
"tapi.. aku tidak tau caranya.." balasku dengan nada polos yang membuat Elsword stres sendiri.  
"kenapa gak bilang dari tadi.. pegang liontinmu dan konsentrasi, berfikirlah bahwa senjata itu ada di tanganmu.." ia lalu memegang liontinnya lalu menutup matanya dan kemudian secara ajaib sebuah _greatsword_ sudah berada di tangannya, "seperti ini~ cobalah.."  
_di saat seperti ini kita malah santai santai_ batinku sambil _sweatdrop_. "baiklah.." aku segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti hal yang dilakukannya tadi, dan dalam hitungan detik aku merasa aku sudah memegang sesuatu, "eh? Mudah ju- WAA!" sebuah sulur menyabetku hingga terpental ke salah satu meja berisi pot-pot tanaman, "ukh.."  
"Aisha! Kau tak apa apa?" Elsword berteriak sambil berlari ke arah aku mendarat.  
"aku tak apa apa," balasku sambil menyeka darah di bibirku, "ayo.. selesaikan misi ini..."  
"hmm" balas Elsword sambil mengangguk. Dari pandanganku, aku dapat melihat matanya yang -meskipun berisi sesuatu yang gelap- bercahaya seperti anak kecil diberi permen. Aku yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan bangkit berdiri di sampingnya.  
"Ayo kita selesaikan misi ini!"

* * *

**A/N: oke.. saya akui ini chapter ga niat bikinnya dan aku merasa aku sudah menghancurkan cerita ini QAQ;;) saya.. lagi stres berat u,u anak jaman sekarang.. makin lama makin ga sopan.. dan.. kakak-kakak kelas mereka juga makin lama makin konslet.. hapeku juga hilang.. *mutilasi nyamuk di pojokan* jadi yah.. begitu lah u.u *peluk panci(?)* akan ku perbaiki kalo ga malas QvQ *berencana bikin catatan chu2byou pribadi***

**Dah pada tau kan jobnya masing-masing tokoh? :"3a /heh /desh**

**Aisha tentu aja -saat ini- dengan Battle Magician-Dimension Witchnya~ (untuk sementara rambutnya digerai dan nggak diiket 2) X"D /kesenengen /duagh (maap kalo OOC ._.v di pikiranku BtM itu tipe cute, pendiem, misterius, jarang ngomong tapi kalo sekalinya ngomong langsung jleb, dan.. gitu lah pokoknya.. semacam Idol-like-magician(?) X"3 ohh... dan TSUNDE- /ketimpameteorsebelumselesaingomong ..ohok.. /lusihsembarangangantisipatorang) tapi berhubung saya iseng(?) jadi senjatanya kuganti aja jadi rapier~ :"3 /diuleg**

**Elsword? Bisa ditebak.. Sheath Knight-Infinity Sword (ohok.. oke dia emang pahlawan sesungguhnya(?) tapi aku tetep lebih mikir kalo Rune Slayer yang paling ketjeh (karena mirip Pyro Knight /woi) meskipun banyak fict yang bikin dia semacam cowok-abg-labil-kurang-kerjaan tapi di pikiranku nggak gituu... QvQ *dibakar* trus.. kalau di bayanganku IS ama RS itu sama sama ketjeh.. sama sama kaya cewek.. QvQ *diinjek-injek* sampe sekarang aku masih belum bisa -terlalu- ngepens ama LK padahal aku ngepens banget ama SK =w=)**

**Rena.. hmm.. Sniping Ranger-Grand Archer? **

**Eve, Code: Electra-Code:Battle Seraph (ah ya.. Eve juga maaf kalo OOC karena mau kubuat kaya mayuyu MK-3~ :'3 /ditampareve)**

**Chung, Shooting Guardian-Deadly Chaser (ohok.. aku binggung yang mana.. kaya cewek semua.. /hoihoi)**

**Elesis.. *hening bentar* arghhh... ini udah pasti pyro knight... QwQ ketjeh.. ketjeh.. ketjeh... ahhh... *fangirl mode: on* (hiks, yang ngedesain hebat banget TTwTT huii... pengen minta tanda tangan.. *lanjut dengan nada pelan* ...dan minta gambarin /lukiraapaan) tapi elesis 1st job aja dah kece banget.. gimana 2ndnya QwQ**

**Lainnya menyusul u,uv /duesh Aisha *pasang mata berbinar* kyaaa... X"DD *fangirling* /woi kayaknya aku udah terlalu ngepens ama Ai-chan QwQ hiks, Ai-chan.. /digamparbolakbalik ah Elesis ama Ara juga ketjeh.. ah.. kenapa game ini penuh cewek cewek ketjeh, moe, dan kawaii... X'3 *tewas kehabisan darah* uhuk.. Ele-chan.. kau udah bikin aku suka sama Elbaka (yak, satu satunya chara cowok yang kupensin di game ini =w=) karena wajah kalian yang mirip (atau karena yg bikin sama) u,u muahahaha, Moemoe-kun X"DD /jduagh**

**Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku mimpi (sampai kuimpiin QvQ) di fandom (yg indonesia XD) ini kita akan kedatangan Author baru~ *senyum-senyum bahagia* /desh **

**aku.. ingin lebih serius nulis.. u,u *mainin jari* hiksu, aku juga ingin lebih serius gambar QvQ dan juga.. *lirik project cosu* hiks, itu kapan di lanjutin TTvTT ah ya, gambar coret-coretan Ai-channya belum jadi~ tunggu ya X"Dv**

**Dan maaf ini Author's Notenya panjang ampe sehalaman =w= lagi stres.. maklumin ya X"DDv /sapajugayangmaubacaA/NmuAu?**

**Eh ada repiewers *A* *lap ingus* /digeplak  
nyaaa... 3.. repiewmu emang panjanggg... mengalahkan komen dari seseorang *lirik mak kelinci hitam liar* /diinjekinjekpakesepatubasket tahun depan? wew :o cukup lama /jeduak ahh.. akan saya tunggu 3-san..~ /digeplakpartentahberapa**

**Musik yang kusarankan err... OST bolang aka bocah ilang /diinjekinjekaisha well, terserah kalian sih :'3**

**Sekian chapter kali ini~ salam konslet~ X"D  
*pergi ngetik fict baru***


End file.
